A different Kira
by I am PSYCHO
Summary: What if Ryuk dropped the Death Note somewhere else? What if someone in the school rumble cast picked it up? It probably would have gone down a little something like this... My first fanfic... EVER. Be nice please...


**I do not own death note or school rumble.**

**BTW- This story is occuring in the third year of the school rumble cast. And yes... this Kira will go to To-oh university, just as Light did. There of course will aslo be a Misa Amane in school rumble. L is staying the same though. **

**It took me a while to put my thoughts together so that this will work in my favor. And you'll see, because of the characters personality and backround, it works perfectly. **

**I also apologize in advanced for the grammar/spelling, and OOC-ness of Harima being smarter than he's supposed to. Keep in mind he also ends up in To-oh. I figured that MAYBE he got smarter over the years in high school. I with make his deductive abilities a fraction above average... just so he's not completely stupid like he was in the first year of highschool. -_- ; (to be honest, it was hard to watch the anime because of the stupidity some of the charaters *cough* Tenma and Harima *cough cough*)**

**DN-SR-DN-SR-DN-SR**

Kenji Harima quietly sat at this desk, as he usually would, working on his manga drafts. Scrtaching the back of his head, he let out a great sigh, as he had been working for over serveral hours. He desided to take a break and watch some TV.

Three for the Kill wasn't on so he turned on the news, seeing what was new in the world. Sakura TV switched on.

"I know what you mean, its been spreading all over Japan." The reporter said. "Criminals have been dropping like flies. And its all because of the person or persons the public is calling 'Kira'. Everyone of Kira's victims have died of a heart attacks, and investigations have been going on. The ICPO has been working on it for some time, and thats all the information we have on the matter. That's all the time we have today, thanks for watching!" And with that, the program changed to an anime called Kuroshitsuji. It didn't interest Kenji much so he turned off the TV and headed to the living room, where Itoko's laptop had been sitting. Itoko had given promision for him to use her laptop as long as, and I quote: 'You don't go on those types of sites that I know you boys your age go on. I don't need that Internet history on **my** computer...' He obeyed this rule, since he didn't like those websites anyway, he had Temna in the same class as him. He didn't need anything else.

He went on Google and typed in the word 'Kira'. In the suggestion box the first thing there was, said, 'The Legend of Kira the Savior'.

"That sounds about right..." Kenji mumbled to himself. He clicked on it and chose the first result. On the black backrounded page there was a crest of some sort, and angel wings coming off the sides. The crest had writing on it.

"Hmmm... 'The Legend of Kira the Savior'..." Kenji read aloud. "'Why are the world's criminals being eliminated one by one? Because lord Kira has returned. Lord Kira is a messenger from hell, who will not suffer the presence of evil in this world.' Oh there's more... 'Beware you may only enter this site if you believe in Lord Kira's resurrection.'... Well that's intersting... So there's someone out there killing the bad guys..." Kenji thought outwardly.

**DN-SR-DN-SR-DN-SR **

"Hey Ryuk." The girl called out, over the sound of the anime, getting the apple-eating Shinigami's attention.

"Check this out. A bunch of sites like this have been popping all over the nett." She showed him.

"'The Legend of Kira the Savior'... Is this about you?" Ryuk asked the girl.

"That's right. They took the word Kira from the English word for 'killer', which I'm not to happy about it, but that's the name they gave me." She smirked. "The media is still calling it a series of mysterious death amoung violent criminals. But people can tell that there's someone out there passing out rightious judgment on those who deserve it. Humans are like that, Ryuk." She said, making Ryuk confused.

"Okay," She said turning around on her chair to face the Shinigami. "Say, in school you have to discuss the topic of 'is killing someone bad, a good thing?' Of course everyone would say the politically correct answer, 'No it's wrong to kill'. That's what you should say, but on the Internet, where it's anomyous, people are saying what they truely think." She said picking up the TV remote. Yet just as she was about to turn it off, it was interupted by a news report from Sakura news.

"W-we're very sorry for interupting the currant program, to give a globally televised broadcast from Interpol." The reporter said franticly. This caught the girls attention.

The screen than switched to a man, with medium length black hair, around mid-twenties to thirties. There was a name plate infront of him displayinging the name of 'Lind L. Taylor'.

"Greetings, I am Lind L. Taylor, otherwise known as 'L'." He said.

This made the girl gasp. "W-what the hell? Who is this guy?" She talked over some other things he said.

"Kira, I think I have a pretty good idea of what you're trying to accomplish, but what you're doing right now, is **EVIL**." He enphasised.

The girl was shocked to say the least.

"Me... Evil?" She mumbled, just loud enough for Ryuk to glance at her.

"I am JUSTICE! I am the hero who's been saving the lives of the innocent, and the God of this new world! Those who stand in my way or oppose me, THEY are the evil ones!" She yelled pulling out her black note book which had the words 'Death Note' written on the cover. She opened to a blank page then smirked at the TV.

"Your'e so foolish, L. If you were a bit smarter, than this could have been fun." She said darkly, as she wrote down the name Lind L. Taylor. She chuckled looking back at the screen.

"That's really too bad, it really could have been a lot more interesting. Now the whole world is watching, my dear L." She leered. This even scared Ryuk.

"Just ten more seconds. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two... ONE." She looked at the television, to see L clutching his chest in pain, then collapsing on the desk he was sitting at.

"Heh, hey? What's the matter? Can't say anymore?" She laughed evily. She watched as two of the staff carried him off screen, laughing all the while. At least until the screen changed portraying a calagriphic 'L'.

"I-I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it just now..." Said an awfully scynthisied voice. "This was actually an experiment to test a hunch I had but I never thought that it would actually work...! Kira...! You can kill people with out actually coming into contact with them. Listen to me Kira. The man named, Lind L. Taylor that you just killed was actually a convict arrested in complete secrecy, that wasn't me." The voice said.

"Hyuk hyuk, he's got you there." Ryuk cackled.

"I guess not even you have access to information like that. But I, L, do in fact exist, I am real. So come on, KILL ME IF YOU CAN!" He yelled smuggly.

There was silence.

_Th-that... BASTARD... I-I can't do anything! _She thought.

"What are you waiting for? Come on kill me! Go ahead! I'M STILL HERE! What's the matter? You can't do it?" The last line echoed in her brain.

"So there are some people that you can't kill. That is of great importence to know. In return I'll tell you something as well. Though we anounced this to be a world wide broadcast, it was actually only aired in the Kanto region of Japan." The girl flinched. "My plan was to broad cast it all over the world until I find you, but I guess that won't be neccesary anymore. I've used that to deduse this, you are in the Kanto region of Japan, and that your first victims were nothing more than an experiment to test your powers, which suggests you haven been killing for long. I didn't expect that my plan would work out so flawlessly, but now dare I say, I maybe another step closer to sending you to your DEATH. I'm quite interested on _how _you kill your victims, but that is something I can find out _after_ I catch you. Untill we meet again, Kira." Then the screen went to static.

She stared a little longer.

"Send me to death? Hmm... Sounds interesting. I accept your challange, L." She leered once more. "L, I will hunt you down where ever you're hiding and I _will _elliminate you! I am... Justice!" She triumphantly yelled. Getting a laugh from Ryuk.

**DN-SR-DN-SR-DN-SR**

Kenji started at the static. After he left the laptop he went to the TV again and desided to to give Kuroshitsji a chance, then saw, Lind L. Taylor, being killed, the real L challanging Kira and then static.

"Alright, I'm offcially on Kira's side." He smiled, giving nobody in particular a thumbs up.

**DN-SR-DN-SR-DN-SR**

The next day, Kenji was riding his bike to school, as usual, when he saw Tenma, and her sister. He slowed to hault right next to them.

"Good morning Tenma, Tenma's sister!" He said brightly. With the same attitude, Temna chirped.

"Oh hi, Harima! You heading to school on your bike as usual!" She giggled.

"Morning." Yakamo smiled slightly.

"You two want a ride? We'll get to school faster." Kenji asked.

_YES! This is the perfect oppertunity for Tenma to grab onto me! Thank you Lord!_ Kenji thought happily to himself.

"You should take it, sis. I can see Sara from here so I'll walk with her, okay? See you at school." Yakamo said waving to Temna, walking away.

"Wait! Yaka-"

"Hey, you should let her walk with her friends." Kenji interupted.

"I know but... Oh fine... She'll be just fine! Right, Harima?" Tenma smiled sweetly making Kenji blush a light shade of pink. She climbed onto the bike behind Kenji and latched onto his torso.

"I'm ready to go!" She smiled.

"Alight hold on!" Kenji said merrily starting the engine.

In seconds, the two were riding off toward the school. Tenma laughing the whole time at how much fun she was having, while Kenji was purely in heaven.

Once they arrived at school, Tenma hopped off.

"Thanks so much for letting me hitch a ride with you, Harima! It was lots of fun! I defininetly owe you one, 'kay?" She chirped, running to the school. He smile a big happy smile.

"I won't forget it!" He said giving her a thumbs up.

_I can now die happy..._ He thought.

"Hey whiskers." Said a voice from behind him. Kenji groaned, knowing perfectly well who it was, after all, Eri was the only one that called him by 'Whiskers'.

"Can you move your bike? Its blocking the enternce." Eri said smuggly.

"Yeah yeah, I'm moving Rich Girl." He grunted rolling his bike over to the stands.

"Aw c'mon Eri!" Said a big racked girl. "Don't be so mean to Harima."

"Shut it Mikoto, he was blocking your way to." She said walking away.

_Honestly, Rich Girl really knows how to ruin my moment of happiness..._ He thought angrily.

"Oh there you are Akira! What took you so long? You're usually the first of use to get here. What gives?" Mikoto smiled.

"No reason in particular. I was doing research until pretty late, so I woke up later than I normally would." She said monotonicly.

"What were you researching that kept you up?" Tenma said curiosly.

"My guess was that she was looking at some case file that belonged to her dad." Eri said.

"ERI!" Tenma and Mikoto said at the same time.

"No, she's right." Akira said.

The three looked at her.

"Do you know a person going by the name of Kira?" She asked. This caught Kenji's attention, seeing as how he was a fan of Kira's.

"Yeah I saw the Broadcast yesterday, 'cause I was watching an anime when it cut in. It was kinda scary." Tenma said.

"Well my dad is incharge of the investigation." She said.

"Really? That's amazing Akira!" Mikoto and Tenma once again said in unison.

"So you're still following daddy's foot steps are we? Even so, that's kinda cool." Eri said in defeat.

Harima was interested.

"Oh right, Harima," Akira said, making him jump. "Just how long were you planning on eavsdropping?" She said turning to him.

The four girls glared at him making him cower and run into the school.

"Honestly, men sometimes..." Mikoto huffed.

"I hate when they do that!" Eri agreed.

"Now now, he only started listening after the mention of Kira." Akira said.

"What? How could you tell?" The three other girls asked.

"Because he was standing across from me remember? I saw him look. Now come on, class is going to start in a few minutes."

**DN-SR-DN-SR-DN-SR**

(Two and a half weeks later...)

The school day had ended

"Hey Harima." Akira said walking over to glasses wearing boy.

"Oh hey Akira, what's up?" He responded.

"You want to come with me to Spaceland this weekend?" She in her usual monotoned poker face.

Harima was confused and embaressed. "Wh-what? Did you just ask me on a-"

"-Date? No. I just want to hang out and talk about some stuff, that's all." She said flatly.

"Okay... I guess so..." Kenji said scratching the back of his head.

_I handed in my manga drafts before the deadline so why not take a break for a day... What could happen?_ Kenji thought.

"Just, on one condition..." Kenji lowered his voice.

"That I won't tell Eri, Mikoto, Yakamo, and most importantly Temna, right? Don't worry Harima. My mouth's shut." Akira said, putting her index finger over her lips.

"Wha-! I-I-I...! Yes..." Kenji slumped in defeat.

Then Kenji heard her mumble something under her breath.

"You say somethin' just now?" He asked.

"No." She said.

"Okay than..." He said packing the rest of his things into his school bag.

"So you want to go on Saturday or Sunday?" He asked.

"Saturday. Go to the XXXXX station, the bus for Spaceland leaves at 11:27, so thats why you gotta be there 10 minutes ahead, 'kay?" She said.

"Alright... Well, see you tomorrow than." Kenji said picking up his school bag. He head for the door.

"Just as planned..." Akira smirked.

"You ready Akira?" Tenma chirped.

"Yep let's go." She said walking towards her friends.

**DN-SR-DN-SR-DN-SR**

(The next day... infront of the station...)

Kenji was standing infront of the bus station, watching as his smoked breath.

"Harima!" Kenji flipped his head in the direction of the monotone voice.

"Hey, Akira." Harima smiled slightly.

"When did you get her? You look frozen." She said looking past his sunglasses into his eyes.

"Just a few minutes ago, but it's freezing!" He shivered.

The bus pulled up infront of them, and the two of them paid the fare and got seats in the second last row on the left of the bus. Another person, in a long black trench coat, with dark chocolate coloured hair sat behind the two.

"So Akira, you asked me to go with to Spaceland so we could hang out and talk, right? So what is it?" Kenji asked honestly.

"I just wanted to get to know you better and share some thoughts I have." She said.

"Sure, go ahead."

"I was a little curious on why you were so interested when you hear the name 'Kira' when we had that conversation a couple of weeks ago." She said flatly.

The bus began moving.

"Oh that... well, I was also watching the broadcast of L challanging Kira. And I'm a bit embaressed to say it but I'm actually on Kira's side." He said smiling sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"So your a Kira fan, so _thats _it. Oh well that's understandable." This made Harima's ears perk slightly.

"I completely agree with what Kira is doing. Even though my father is the chef of the Kira investigation, and I am helping him slightly, I'm still on Kira's side." She said seriously.

He stared at her for about 30 seconds, the bus stopped at the next station. All was silent until his thoughts were intrupted, by a sertain blue haired girl and her sister.

"Ohmigosh! Akira! Hi there!" Temna chirped, happy to see her friend. Her friend on the other hand flinched at her arrival. "You're going to Spaceland too? Maybe the three of-... Harima?" She said noticing the boy pressing his face his face to the window, praying he wouldn't be seen by the girl he loves, but sadly failed.

"Wait Tenma, let me explain!" Kenji sobbed.

"No, let me..." Akira intrupted. Yakamo, Temna and Kenji had their eyes on her.

"What happened was that Harima got on two stops ago while I came on at the previous stop. We saw each other and decided to sit together. Chat a bit. Then you and your sister came on and that leads us the moment we are living in of me explaining. So in other words." She looked at Tenma specificly. "This is _not _a date."

"...OH! Yeah I get it! You to came seperatly and desided to sit together. That makes scents." Temna said.

_Thank you Akira!_ Kenji thought crying tears of joy.

The Tskamoto sisters sat infront of the two.

"Then maybe the _four _of should go together! It'll be lots of fun!" Tenma beamed.

"Sure, why not?" Akira said.

"Well that's fine with me." Yakamo said quietly.

"Th-that would awesome! The four of us going as friends! Good idea Temna!" Harima said sheepishly.

"Well, since the ride to Spaceland, is about 45 minutes, how about we shuffle seats, 'kay?" Tenma said sweetly.

_Does she mean..._ the image of Tenma sitting next to Kenji, popped into his mind; making him blush.

"So Harima, you move to this row." She pointed to the row third from the back. He got up shifted and sat next to the window.

"And I sit next to Akira!" Temna chirped, she shuffled over Akira to sit next the window.

"Yakamo sits next to Harima!" She said. Kenji's heart sank. He looked next to him to see a worried Yakamo staring at him.

"Are you alright, Harima?" She said innocently.

"Yeah..." He said pushing his glasses up.

"So what's the first ride you wanna go on? I wanna go on the SkyScreamer!" Tenma happily chirpped.

"Perfect..." Akira muttered.

"What was that?" Tenma asked.

"No nothing."

The bus came to a hault as they took on one more person came on the bus.

He was short and rigit. He had short spikey black hair and a mustache that looked like an animal died on his upper lip.

Click!

The man held a gun to the drivers head. The driver began to panic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this bus has just been HIJACKED!" The man yelled, making the passengers panic as well.

"Omigod!" Tenma whimpered.

"As long as we coperate, we'll be fine." Akira said assuringly.

"Tenma..." Akira poked her leg. She held up a peice of paper saying the following words.

'Don't worry Temna. It'll be okay. I'm going to look for a chance to grab the guy's arm and pin him to the floor so he can't use the gun. My dad's is a cop after all, he taught me a few things in emergencies like this. This guy is small and pretty weak-looking. I'm sure I can restrain him.'

Then after a pause, from behind them, a low, male voice spoke up.

"Don't be ridiculious, that's dangerous. If it comes to that, then I'll take care of it." He said.

Akira paused before starting to write something else on a smaller peice of paper.

"It'll be fine, as long as you keep you voice down, he won't be able to hear you over the engine." He whispered.

Akira crumpled the peice of paper she was writing on and put it into her coat pocket.

"Can I have some sort of evidence that your not actually the hijackers appretice?" Akira said with a poker face.

"Appretice?" Tenma whimpered.

"Yeah I've heard of thing kind of thing before. One of the hijackers comes on making it look like they're alone, but actually there's someone in the very back acting as a back up. Just incase something goes wrong." She said.

_OH MY GOD! Temna must be freaking out right now! __**I**__ should be sitting next to her! Protecting her! Damnit Temna!_ Kenji thought angrily. He heard a small whimpering noise coming from beside him. He looked to see a trembling Yakamo.

"Don't worry Temna's sister." Kenji whispered putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with her cat-like eyes; a little glimpse of hope flickered in her eyes as she stared at him.

"O-okay..." She said slightly blushing. He smiled.

"You don't believe me than here's my ID." Said the man in the trench coat. Akira took it, and her eyes grew slightly wider in surprise.

It read Raye Penber, FBI.

"FBI?" Akira muttered.

"I believe you, so if something bad happens, I can rely on you?" she said handing his ID back to him threw the seperation of the buss chairs.

"Yes." Raye said quietly.

A few seconds past and Akira shifted slightly, than the piece of paper she had crumpled into her pocket before, came rolling out of her pocket.

"Oops." She exclaimed. She leaned down to pick up the paper when...

"Hey! What the hell do you're doing?" the Hijacker snapped at Akira.

He walked over and picked up the piece of paper. He unfolded it while pointing the gun and both Akira and Tenma. He stared at it reading what was on it, than made an annoyed face and threw the piece of paper at Akira's head.

"Really? Date plans? Stupid kids..." he said walking away.

Akira smirked as she picked up the piece of paper.

"And that goes to all of you! Anymore of- AAAAAAHH!" the hijacker yelled suddenly. He pointed his gun at the back of the bus. What he was pointing at... was thin air.

"Y-Y-YOU I-IN THE BACK? HOW DAMN LONG YOU BEEN THERE?" He yelled at the air.

"Everybody! Get down now!" Raye Penber yelled. There was a panic in the bus as everyone hid their heads in hopes to be safe. Kenji quickly covered Yakamo and Akira covered Tenma in protection. The hijacker began shooting at the back of the bus.

He soon ran out of bullets yet kept pulling the trigger. He paniced and sped to the front of the bus yelling 'stop the God damn bus and let me out'. The bus shrieked to a stop and opened the door leading to the middle of the street.

The panicing man ran out and landed onto the street. He collapsed onto his knees, panting.

Then... it happened...

A car ran into the hijacker.

There was complete silence.

Kiichiro Osoreda, was dead.

**DN-SR-DN-SR-DN-SR**

**That is all for chapter one. Please review. Also, I apologize in advanced for the second time, because I will probably be taking a while to update between chapters. With school, homework, tutoring, and my social life (sorta), I will probably be taking a bit of time. **

**I am proud to say that my crossover between School Rumble and Death Note is the first of its kind. So I'll be a bit childish in saying this... YAY! Childish moment over... **

**Thanks for reading **

**Yours truely**

**I am PSYCHO**


End file.
